Menjadi Pedofil?
by Kurousa Hime
Summary: Aku Uchiha Sasuke. Murid SMA kelas 1. Baru menjadi pengasuh anak menggantikan seseorang di tempat penitipan anak. Tidak anak-anak, remaja, wanita bahkan nenek-nenek tertarik padaku. Akhir-akhir ini ada si merah muda yang selalu berulah meski dia imut seperti kelinci tapi aslinya kaya gorila. Tiba-tiba aku meniyakan wedding vow-nya! Jadi aku? Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri III


Aku menatap penuh horror melihat di depanku banyak pasang mata bulat besar tengah bersinar-sinar. Seperti melihat anak anjing yang baru melihat mainan yang menarik. Pandangan itu sungguh membuatku jengah.

Bahkan kasak-kusuk dari orang yang berada di sebalah kananku rasanya tidak terdengar sama sekali. Bulir-bulir air menjalar menyusuri wajah tampan dan kerasku. Dada yang berdegup kencang seakan menggebornya hendak keluar dari rongga dada ini.

Beberapa pasang mata yang dimiliki oleh mereka menggerakan sebagian tubuhnya—setengah merangkak siap berancang-ancang. Menelan saliva gugup terasa menyakitkan. Tidak pernah aku merasa setakut—ah, aku tidak pernah takut, gugup mungkin? Ya, itu lebih baik daripada dibilang takut—melihat kedua tangan mungil yang saling mengepal.

Rambut kuning jabrik menoleh sebentar, tangannya mengarah padaku. Seketika suara nging nyaring terdengar di sana. Aku seperti ditatap oleh ribuan singa betina yang siap memangsa.

"Namaku Uchiha Sasuke—" menelan saliva gugup. "dan aku adalah pengasuh baru kalian."

Kemudian diiringi teriakan "Kyaaaaaaaaa!" mereka semua—para singa betina cilik—segera menghambur padaku. Seperti semut yang mengerubungi makanan manas itulah keadaanku saat ini. Teriakan-teriakan anak perempuan mungil yang memekakan telinga. Tubuh yang entah digerayangi apa oleh tangan mungil itu membuatku bergidik ngeri.

Rasanya jiwaku sudah terbayang melayang saat sekitar lima belas orang anak perempuan mengerubungiku.

Aku Uchiha Sasuke. 15 tahun. Seorang pelajar SMA kelas 1. Menjadi pengasuh anak—ralat menjadi pengganti pengasuh anak.

Aku ingin mati saja kalau seperti ini!

.

.

.

**MENJADI PEDOFIL?**

**KUROUSA HIME**

**NARUTO**

**MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

Dibuat untuk **Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCerry 2013**

**Warning: Tema pasaran, AU, typo(s), bahasa tidak baku, dll**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Semua ini bermula saat sahabat terbaikku—cih, aku tidak ingin mengakuinya; bernama Uzumaki Naruto mengajak, salah baca saja memaksaku untuk membantunya sebagai pengasuh anak. Awalnya aku sangat tidak ingin membantunya tapi diiming-imingi oleh tiket VVIP AKB48 yang akan menggelar konser kurang dalam waktu sebulan aku langsung menerimanya!

Demi Tuhan kalau kelihatannya mengasuh anak-anak sekolah dasar adalah hal mudah bagiku maka akan kubuktikan dengan kejeniusanku. Sayangnya saat melihat dilapangan langsung, ternyata otak jeniusku mendadak tumpul.

Di sini adalah tempat penitipan anak. Tempat ini diberi nama Uzumaki's House agar kedengarannya keren, tepatnya sih, Naruto yang bodoh itu tidak punya ide lain selain memberi nama tidak jelas seperti itu. Tempat penitipan ini memang milik keluarganya dan baru berdiri 3 tahun yang lalu atas permintaan Naruto. Alasannya karena ia anak tunggal jadi dia ingin merasakan rumahnya ramai oleh anak-anak, jadilah Mama-Papanya membuat bangunan megah di sebelah rumahnya sebagai tempat penitipan anak.

Sebenarnya tempat penitipan anak ini sudah ada yang bertugas, gadis-gadis muda cantik yang dua tahun lebih tua dari kami. Tapi, karena disibukan oleh cinta dan juga gila kerja, Inuzuka Hana dan Rin tidak bisa menjadi pengasuh anak sementara. Jadilah di sini, aku dan juga Nara Shikamaru menggantikan mereka berdua selama dua minggu.

Gila! Awalnya aku hanya meminta seminggu tapikarena Naruto bilang tiket VVIP itu maaahal sekali jadilah aku menyanggupinya. Bukannya aku tidak bisa membeli tiket itu dengan uang sendiri hanya saja, aku yang fanatik dengan AKB48 ini hanya diketahui oleh Naruto saja, mana mau rahasia terbesarku terbongkar karena mengeluarkan uang banyak demi menonton AKB48. Bisa-bisa diledeki kakakku sebulan penuh tiada henti.

Lupakan alasan-alasan di atas! Intinya sekarang aku merasakan tersiksa!

Dikerebungi bagai makanan busuk—tidak-tidak, anak-anak kecil nan manis ini bagai semut yang nakal yang doyan makan manis. Hanya saja, tiga hari berada di sini bagai neraka dunia!

"Hei, Sasuke bersemangatlah." Naruto menyemangatiku dengan cara yang kurang mengenakan. Ia memukul bahuku begitu keras hingga aku terjungkal. Tenagaku sudah habis gara-gara anak-anak perempuan yang terus saja mengoceh tidak jelas memperebutkanku hingga aku kehabisan tenaga. "Ups, maaf Sasuke," kekehnya lagi.

Naruto memberikanku sekaleng kopi hangat. Musim semi baru saja mulai—lebih tepatnya sudah 3 bulan sejak musim semi memulai sekolah, baru saja aku merasakan jadi anak SMA, sekarang rasanya aku seperti kakek-kakek yang kehabisan tenaga.

"Thanks," gumamku pelan. Membuka penutup kalengnya dan menegak hampir separuh kopi pahit itu.

"Kau itu popular sekali, ya? Tidak anak-anak, gadis-gadis, wanita, janda, bahkan nenek-nenek pun masih doyan denganmu. Aduh, tampang dewamu itu memang bikin masalah saja." Naruto mencubit pipiku gemas seperti banci-banci. Aku menepisnya kasar dengan tanganku. "Aih, tapi selain dengana kaum hawa, ternyata kau juga favorit kaum adam juga, lho. Wajahmu itu cocok sekali jadi _seme_."

"Sialan kau Naruto!" tak tahan dengan ocehannya aku langsung mendorongnya hingga tercebur di kolam ikan kecil dan segera berlalu meninggalkan Naruto yang kedinginan.

Saat masuk ke dalam ruang istirahat, di sana sudah ada Shikamaru. Dia sedang mengupas telur rebus yang akan dijadikan cemilan untuk anak-anak nanti. Shikamaru yang doyan tidur terpaksa tidak dapat tertidur nyenyak pada kegiatannya menjadi _sensei_, akhirnya wajahnya yang mengantuk itu terus saja dipertahankan di wajahnya.

Aku menarik salah satu kursi di depan Shikamaru. "Perlu kubantu?" tanyaku yang khawatir Shikamaru melakukan pekerjaannya itu dengan tsetengah tidur.

"Hm, tidak perlu." Jawabnya terkantuk-kantuk.

Menghela nafas bosan akhirnya aku melipat kedua tangan di atas meja dan membaringkan kepala di atasnya.

Kulihat pintu bergeser dan muncul dua anak perempuan kecil berbeda warna menatap kami—atau lebih tepatnya menatapku dengan muka memangsa. Kedua anak itu kukenali sebagai Yamanaka Ino, dia anak kelas dua SD yang berada di bawah pengawasan Naruto. Anak dengan rambut _pony tail_ dan mirip Barbie itu sangat berisik dan sikap manjanya agar menarik perhatianku sangat susah ditolak.

Sedang anak perempuan satunya agak bersembunyi malu-malu, berambut merah muda dengan jidatnya yang super lebar dan juga pipi tembem yang selalu memerah. Rambutnya diikat dengan pita merah menyerupai telinga kelinci, namanya Haruno Sakura.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku dengan bosan.

"_Sensei_ ayo main rumah-rumahan bersama kami." Tangan kecil Ino menarik-narik apron biru pudarku.

"Aku malas." Tolakku kejam. Mereka semua meski aku bersikap dinginpun mereka tetap mendekat dan semakin gencar untuk memaksaku.

"Yah, _sensei_ ayo dong main bersama kami!" lagi rengekan Ino terdengar lebih keras hingga Shikamaru menatapku dengan tajam.

"Aku capek, dengan Naruto saja kalian mainnya."

"_Sensei_…," panggilan halus itu mampu mengalihkan duniaku yang sudah suntuk. "Padahal… Padahal Sakura ingin Sasuke-_sensei_ menjadi suami Sakura di rumah-rumahan ini." Mata hijau indah Sakura sudah berkaca-kaca. Bisa gawat kalau anak ini menangis.

Karena Sakura adalah anak didik Naruto dan Naruto sangat sayang padanya bisa-bisa jurus terpendam Naruto bangkit—jurus tusbol yang menyakitkan. Gelagapan aku segera berjongkok di depan Sakura agar ia tidak melanjutkan aksi menjadi menangis kejer.

"Sa-Sakura, jangan menangis, ya?" kucoba untuk menenangkannya tapi ia masih merunduk dengan tangis sesegukan. "Baiklah, aku akan bermain rumah-rumahan dengan kalian dan jadi suami Sakura."

Wajah Sakura yang semula ditekuk kini bercahaya menatapku. Tidak ada jejak-jejak air mata sama sekali, jadi dia hanya pura-pura menangis, eh?

"Asiiiiik!" dan kemudian tanganku sudah ditarik kencang dengan kekuatan monsternya itu. Sakura padahal kau anak perempuan yang manis tapi entah kenapa kau punya kekuatan monster yang menyeramkan.

Sakura memang manis kalau dia kalem, tapi entah kenapa dia jadi menyeramkan kalau sudah seperti ini.

.

.

.

.

"Ada anak yang membuatmu tertarik, _Teme_?" Tanya Naruto pada jam istirahat pertama di sekolah.

Aku memakan roti melonku dengan tidak lahap. Mengingat nanti siang aku masih harus berurusan dengan mereka membuatku jadi tidak nafsu makan. "Maksudmu apa, _Dobe_?"

"Gimana, ya? Karena banyak anak-anak perempuan yang tertarik padamu, apa tidak ada yang membuat dari anak-anak itu spesial?"

Aku berpikir keras. Dimana-mana anak perempuan itu menakutkan, sama seperti Ibu. Jadi kujawab saja, "Tidak ada."

"Masa, sih?" kedua mata Naruto melotot ngeri dan tubuhnya dicondongkan padaku. Kelihatannya ia sedang mencoba untuk menciumku. Iuh.

"Menjauh dariku!" kudorong wajah anehnya itu. "Maumu apa, sih?" sensiku.

Bekal ketinggalan di rumah, dompet ketinggalan di rumah, belum lagi istirahat ini Cuma makan roti melon ditambah susu _low fat_ agar tubuhku ini tetap ideal tidak seperti bapak-bapak yang perutnya mulai kaya ibu hamil.

Ah, hari ini intinya, sih sial sekali. Semoga saja di tempat penitipan anak mereka tidak rewel sana-sini bikin naik darah saja—tapi, sepertinya aku tidak bisa seperti itu karena aku pasti akan kalah dari yang namanya kekejaman anak perempuan meski mereka masih SD.

"Kau tahu, _Teme_," Aku menaikan alis bingung tanpa memandang Naruto, soalnya dia pasti akan berpoe seperti banci. "Haruno Sakura-_chan_ itu malaikat kecilku," tuturnya dengan wajah seimut mungkin.

Si rambut merah muda itu malaikat kecil, eh? Kalau Sakura diam saja tanpa melakukan tindakan abnormal dia memang sangat manis apalagi dengan pipi tembem dan mata hijau bulat besarnya tapi, kalau Sakura sudah berada dalam taraf keganjilan, dia yang imut dan manis seperti kelinci itu akan berubah menjadi gorilla lagi PMS.

Kecil-kecil Sakura memang cabai rawit. Belum lagi pengaruh Ino yang _notabene_ adalah sahabatnya, Sakura kadang suka centil mengikuti ini. Pernah saat aku sedang tidur siang, Sakura membuka apron, kancing baju bahkan resleting celanaku hampir saja dibukanya kalau saat itu Naruto tidak teriak dengan lebaynya yang berakhir dengan aku yang kena damprat.

"Ya, ya, ya dia malaikat kecilmu. Tapi, aku tidak suka dengannya. Aku, sih lebih baik si pendiam itu." Jawabku acuh.

"Si pendiam?" Naruto menyipitkan matanya bingung, sosok rubah bodohnya terlihat juga. "Oh, maksudmu Hyuuga Hinata-_chan_, ya? Yah, Hinata-_chan_ memang anaknya pendiam, sih. Tapi, aku heran kalau di dekatku wajahnya itu meraaaah sekali seperti demam begitu, kalau aku dekati dia malah pingsan. Kenapa, ya?"

Aku mengangkat bahu acuh. Bukannya Si pendiam itu suka sama Naruto makanya dia begitu di depannya? Ah, masih SD sudah main cinta-cintaan sama anak SMA. Bisa-bisa dikatain pedofil, nih?

"Kenapa, sih kau suka dengan si merah muda?"

"Lho memangnya aku belum cerita, ya? 'Kan orang tuaku berteman dengan orangtuanya. Lagipula, Sakura-_chan_ itu anak tunggal jadi aku dan Karin-_nee_ sering sekali mengasuhnya dan lagi Sakura-_chan_ itu super manis kalau pakai baju apapun! Dan kami juga bertetangga."

Kemudian Naruto memperlihatkan sebuah folder berisi foto-foto Sakura. Sepertinya kegiatan Naruto bersama sepupunya itu Uzumaki Karin terlalu fanatik dengan baju-baju imut sehingga mereka memasangkannya kepada Sakura.

Dengan enggan aku melihat koleksi foto-foto Sakura dengan berbagai gaya. Kutaksir baju-baju imut itu adalah rancangan Karin—dia seorang desainer muda yang menjual baju anak-anak. Melihat Sakura yang memakai baju berenda-renda dengan senyuman terkembang membuat dadaku berdebar. Ih, aneh deh lihat anak SD pakai baju imut aja deg-degan. Kenapa, ya?

Digelengkan kepalaku kuat-kuat. Jangan pikir yang tidak-tidak, Sasuke! Kemudian Naruto menggeser-geser foto itu dan sedikit member komentar, rata-rata pasti Naruto bilang Sakura manis sekali. Ada beberapa foto yang terlihat Sakura bersama bocah laki-laki berambut merah menyala dengan tato 'Ai; di keningnya.

Kecil-kecil sudah tatoan? Decakku kagum.

Tapi, ada beberapa pose yang membuat mereka sangat imut. Saat Sakura berpegangan tangan dengan bocah itu seraya tertawa—Sakura mengangkat tangannya ke udara bersama keranjang berisi boneka-boneka kelinci di dalamnya, sedang bocah laki-laki itu hanya berpose biasa dengan tangan dimasukan ke dalam sakunya.

Dan juga ada beberapa pose yang tidak sepatutnya anak SD seperti mereka melakukannya! Mereka ini 'kan model cilik tapi kenapa posenya seperti itu?!

Si bocah merah itu memegang dagu Sakura, jarak bibir mereka sangat dekat sekaliiiiii! Dan lagi tampang apa itu?! Si merah muda itu malah menujukan ekspresi pasrah! Bikin emosi saja! Wajahku langsung memerah padam, bukan karena malu melihat anak SD itu berpose layaknya model dewasa tapi! Tapi! Tapi!

…

…

Tapi kenapa, ya? Kok, aku jadi panas begini, sih?

Aneh, deh. Aku 'kan tidak ada hubungannya.

"Hei, Naruto," panggilku pelan. "Siapa anak i—"

Ucapanku terhenti seketika karena bunyi bel masuk yang nyaringnya bikin telinga pengang. Naruto buru-buru memasukan ponselnya ke dalam saku kemudian menarik tanganku erat agar segera masuk ke dalam kelas.

Bodoh, padahal aku ingin menanyakan siapa bocah merah itu. Kenapa mereka berpose intim seperti itu, sih? Bikin aku tidak nyaman saja.

.

.

.

.

.

Baru saja aku mengganti seragam sekolah menjadi kaus biasa dengan apron biru lusuh, sebuah teriakan menggelegar dari dalam kelas yang besar. Itu adalah teriakan Chiyo-_baasan_ yang bertugas mengasuh balita-balita di ruang kelas lain.

Dengan segera, aku, Shikamaru dan Naruto keluar dari kamar ganti menuju asal teriakan yang ternyata berasal dari kelas anak-anak asuh Naruto. Setibanya di sana, Narutolah yang lebih dulu diam terpaku bersama dengan anak-anak asuh lain yang rata-rata anak SD itu terbengong pada satu titik di tengah.

Penasaran, aku menggeser bahu Shikamaru. Betapa terkejutnya aku saat melihat dua anak yang berdiri angkuh dikelilingi tatapan aneh dari anak-anak lain. Seorang anak dari mereka tampak duduk menutup wajahnya.

"Kalian bubar dulu, ya. Anak-anak kelas 4 sampai kelas 6 kerjakan PR kalian, yang lainnya main di ujung sana dulu, ya. Chiyo-_baasan_ tolong bimbing dulu ya. Biar kami yang mengurus ketiga anak ini." Titah Naruto yang dijawab oleh anggukan perempuan tua.

Anak-anak yang tadinya mengerubungi sudah bubar. Ada yang berbisik mengejek, tertawa bahkan heran. Kenapa, sih mereka berdua itu selalu membuat keributan? Kupijat keningku yang berkedut.

"Sakura-_chan_ siapa yang melakukan ini?" Tanya Naruto dengan halus.

Si merah muda itu tampak ingin menangis. "Aku yang melakukannya, Naruto-_nii_." Lirihnya.

Naruto menghela nafas gusar, tidak tahu mau berbuat apa dengan ulah Sakura yang akhir-akhir ini seperti mencuri perhatian seseorang.

"Sasuke tolong bersihkan wajah Sakura, ya? Shikamaru kau bersihkan Ino dan aku akan membersihkan Hinata." Shikamaru segera menggaet tangan mungil nona Yamanaka itu menuju pojokan. "Kemarilah Hinata."

Tampaknya Naruto benar-benar sedang tahap marah karena ia tidak memanggil si merah muda dengan sufiks –_chan_ kesayangannya. Ku dekati si merah muda yang takut-takut.

Ulah mereka hari ini adalah memakai _make up_ yang sangat tebal. Lihat saja bibir yang dipoles lipstik merah marun yang belepotan. _Blush on_ yang tebal di bagian pipi tembemnya, dan juga _eye shadow _yang menyeramkan bercampur warna-warni di sana.

Sakura memejamkan matanya erat-erat saat aku mengusapkan handuk basah pada matanya. "Kenapa kau berbuat seperti ini?" tanyaku heran, sepertinya nada suaraku sedikit dingin entah karena apa.

"A-aku hanya ingin menjadi wanita dewasa," aku memicing bingung. "Karena… Sasuke-_sensei_ menyukai wanita dewasa makanya aku seperti ini. Aku hanya ingin disukai oleh Sasuke-_sensei_." Cicitnya.

Aku mendesah mendnegar penuturannya, "Sakura, kau tidak perlu berbuat seperti itu. Toh, aku tidak akan menyukaimu."

Mata bulat Sakura semakin membulat saat aku mengucapkannya, gerakan tanganku pun ikut terhenti melihat wajahnya tertunduk.

"Sasuke-_sensei _jahat! Aku 'kan berusaha agar disukai oleh _sensei_! Semua yang kulakukan itu untuk menarik perhatian _sensei_! Tapi, kenapa sih, _sensei_ tidak pernah memperhatikanku? Selalu saja _sensei_ mengacuhkanku, bahkan memarahiku!" Sakura mulai terisak kecil.

Aku jadi tidak tega memarahinya, dan salahku juga sudah mengucapkan kata-kata yang tidak mengenakan. Aku tahu seharusnya aku tidak seperti ini kepada anak sekecil dirinya. Lagipula karena foto-foto siang tadi aku jadi sebal pada Sakura.

Dia bilang ingin menarik perhatianku tapi kenapa dia bisa berbuat seperti itu kepada bocah merah tadi?

"Sakura, kau ini masih kecil. Untuk apa menarik perhatian anak SMA sepertiku? Seharusnya kau menarik perhatian kepada anak seusiamu bukan kepadaku, karena aku tidak menyukai anak perempuan sepertimu. Makanya jangan melakukan hal-hal aneh lagi untuk menarikku!"

Tangisan Sakura semakin pecah, dia mendorongku jauh darinya dan ia berlari menerjang Naruto dari belakang. Naruto yang bingung melihat Sakura hanya bisa menggendongnya seraya mengusap punggungnya.

Aku membuang muka saat Naruto meminta penjelasan dariku. Dan kudengar Sakura berteriak, "Aku benci Sasuke-_sensei_!"

Ucapan Sakura itu terasa menusukku. Kenapa rasanya sesak?

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah tiga hari Sakura tidak datang ke tempat penitipan anak. Naruto tidak memberitahuku alasan mengapa Sakura tidak datang ke mari lagi. Memang, sih rumah Sakura bersebelahan dengan tempat penitipan anak ini. Mungkin karena tidak ada gunanya lagi dia jadi tidak datang lagi kemari begitu?

Aku tersenyum miris saat mengingat Sakura mengatakan benci padaku. Sebenarnya aku juga yang salah karena sudah mengatakan hal yang tidak ingin kukatan kepadanya. Aku ingin bilang Sakura manis. Lebih manis dibanding anak-anak perempuan lain yang berada di sini. Mungkin Sakura lebih manis daripada teman-teman sekolahku.

Pikiranku memang ada yang salah. Melihat Sakura menangis adalah hal yang paling kusesali. Aku sepertinya harus minta maaf padanya. Lagipula waktuku sudah tidak banyak lagi sebagai pengganti pengasuh anak di sini. Aku tidak ingin hubunganku dengan Sakura kelak menjadi buruk.

"Naruto, bisa antarkan aku ke rumah Sakura?"

.

.

.

Rumah Sakura mungkin hampir sama besarnya dengan rumahku. Rumah ini meski sudah menjelang malam masih Nampak senggang. Belum lagi hanya beberapa pelayan yang berlalu lalang di sini, mungkin karena kondisi hal seperti ini lah Naruto mengajak Sakura untuk bermain di tempat penitipan anak.

Naruto menunjuk kamar Sakura yang berada di lorong atas, sedang ia harus berbicara pada pelayan Sakura untuk menyiapkan camilan.

Kuketuk pintu kamar dengan cat putih gading, di sana tertulis '_Princess Room_' pasti Naruto yang memasangkannya untuk Sakura. Dia 'kan memanjakan malaikat kecilnya itu. Setelah mendengar suara dari dalam untuk menyuruhku masuk, maka aku pun masuk ke dalam.

Kamar yang cukup besar dengan cat merah muda lembut, di sudut-sudut kamar banyak rak-rak penuh boneka dan juga berbagai rak buku baca. Di tengah sana ada kasur besar, dimana Sakura meringkuk membentuk bakpao dengan gumpalan selimut.

"Aku tidak mau bertemu Sasuke-_sensei_!" teriaknya setelah melihatku lah yang masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Sakura, dengarkan aku dulu." Ucapku membujuknya.

"Tidak mau!" suaranya semakin parau.

Meski begitu aku tetap menghampiri ranjang besarnya itu, menarik-narik selimut Sakura—sebenarnya kami saling tarik-menarik selimut itu hingga ia mengalah. Ku lihat rambut merah mudanya sangat berantakan. Ia mengenakan piyama berbentuk jerapah membuat tubuhnya yang kecil itu terlihat semakin imut.

Hampir saja aku menindihnya karena Sakura imut sekali. Hah?! Apa yang baru saja kupikirkan?! Sakura itu masih kecil, jangan berpikiran mesum Sasuke.

"Aku ingin meminta maaf padamu." Sakura masih terdiam. Kucoba untuk memeluk kepalanya yang kecil pada dada bidangku. "Aku tahu aku salah, jadi jangan seperti ini lagi, Sakura. Kalau kau tidak ada rasanya sepi."

Setelah berkata seperti itu wajahku langsung merah pada. Duh, malunya bicara seperti itu pada anak kecil! Kenapa aku jadi salting begini, sih?

"_Sensei_ berdebar-debar sekali." Sakura semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Telinganya semakin ia tempelkan di dada kiriku yang berbunyi tidak karuan. "Kenapa _sensei_ berdebar-debar?"

"Hah? Aku tidak berdebar-debar. Telingamu saja yang bermasalah!" dustaku. Tiba-tiba wajah Sakura menjadi murung kembali. Segera mungkin aku berkata, "Tidak-tidak, maaf aku yang salah Sakura. Aku… Aku berdebar-debar karenamu, Sakura."

Sakura terperangah. "Benarkah? Kyaaa! Senangnya! _Sensei_ aku memaafkanmu." Ia mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leherku. "Aku juga minta maaf. Aku tidak akan berlebihan kali ini, jadi lihatlah aku, _sensei_." Ucapnya dengan senyuman manisnya, kemudian ia mengecup singkat pipi kiriku.

Uaaaah! Kenapa dicium anak kecil ini aku malah semakin berdebar? Rasanya perutku seperti tergelitik oleh tingkahnya. Demi Tuhan, ada apa denganku?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya Sakura kembali datang ke tempat penitipan anak. Ino dan Hinata langsung menyambutnya dengan suka cita. Sepertinya si merah muda selalu dinanti kedatangannya oleh anak-anak di tempat penitipan anak.

Terbukti dari beberapa seniornya banyak yang bersimpati padanya untuk mendapatkan perhatianku. Entah datang dari mana gosip itu tapi aku berusaha tidak peduli. Biarlah Sakura menikmati masa SD-nya dengan gembira. Toh, ini kan hanya sekedar cinta monyet.

Tapi, kalau ini adalah cinta monyet berarti Sakura akan melupakanku kan nanti? Kok, rasanya jadi sebal, ya?

Hari ini aku melihat Sakura tampak kalem sekali. Dia jadi semakin manis kalau tidak bertingkah agresif, dan sepertinya Ino juga tidak lagi meminta Sakura untuk melakukan hal-hal aneh. Syukurlah kalau begitu, tapi tetap saja ada beberapa anak yang mengerubungiku meminta bermain bersama mereka. Dan kali ini Sakura hanya cuek-cuek saja tidak mencoba menjauhkan fans-fans kecilku itu.

Jadi sedih, nih. Sakura tidak perhatian padaku lagi ya?

Eits, mikir apa, sih aku ini? Aku ini 'kan pria tampan, _cool_, jenius dan berbakat. Sudah SMA, buat apa mengurusi anak kecil lagi? Dan dua hari lagi tugasku akan selesai! Bye-bye tempat penitipan anak. Duh, jadi lumayan sedih, nih kalau tidak bertemu dengan Sakura lagi.

Jadwalku sekarang adalah membantu PR anak-anak. Anak-anak yang kupegang ini sekitar kelas 3-4 SD, Naruto memegang kelas 1-2 SD, dan Shikamaru kelas 5-6 SD—karena dia cukup jenius untuk meghadapi anak-anak SD yang sudah mulai sombong beranjak menjadi remaja labil.

"Sasuke-_sensei_," panggil Sakura pelan tapi masih terdengar olehku. Aku tidak menengok kepadanya, sepertinya ia menggembungkan kedua pipinya—imut sekali dengan tampang kesalnya itu.

"Ada apa, Sakura?" tanyaku masih tetap terfokus pada PR anak-anak.

"Aku punya sedikit pertanyaan dan aku ingin Sasuke-_sensei_ yang menjawabnya." Ucapnya lagi masih berdiri di sebelahku.

"Kenapa tidak tanya Naruto saja? Dia 'kan yang bertugas hari ini mengurusi PR-mu."

"Aku tidak mau. Naruto-_nii_ suka sekali menjawabnya asal, lebih baik aku tanya _sensei_ saja, 'kan?"

Aku menghela nafas pasrah, "Baiklah, tolong dikte saja pertanyaannya, ya? Aku sedang sibuk."

Dengan senyuman cerahnya Sakura menarik jari kelingkingku. Tak digubrisnya olehku maunya apa, biarlah Sakura berbuat sesuka hatinya.

"_Sensei_, pertanyaan ini susah, lho." Ia terkikk geli sendiri. "_Do you Uchiha Sasuke take Haruno Sakura to be your lawful wedded wife_?"

"Hn, _I do_,"

"_Will you love, respect, and honor me throughout your years together_?"

"Hn, _I will_."

Seketika semua mata memandangku. Ada yang salah, hah? Sakura hanya menanyakan PR bahasa inggrisnya padaku saja, 'kan? Itu bukankah jawaban yang mudah? Lihat saja pertanyaan awalnya diawali kata _do_ dan _will_, ya tentu saja aku menjawabnya dengan benar, bukan?

Eh, tapi sejak kapan tugas bahasa Inggris anak kelas 2 SD sebegitu sulitnya?

"Sasuke-_sense_, baru saja mengucapkan _wedding vow_!" teriakan anak-anak memekik merusak gendang telingaku.

"Hah?! Apa maksud kalian?" tanyaku heran yang melihat anak-anak di dalam aula itu terlonjak kegirangan.

Aku menoleh pada Naruto dan Shikamaru meminta penjelasan. Kenapa wajah mereka memerah semua, sih?

Tergagap Naruto menjawabnya, "Sasuke, kau tidak sadar kalau Sakura menanyakan sumpah padamu?"

Seketika aku teringat akan apa yang Sakura katakana. Kutoleh cepat dan mendelik tajam pada si merah muda yang tengah tersenyum bahagia. "Sasuke-_sensei_ sudah berjanji padaku, kan?" dia mengayun-ayunkan jari kelingking kami yang bertautan. "Janji jari kelingking!"

Wajahku memucat seketika.

Tuhan, aku bersumpah menjadi suaminya di depan mereka semua. Dengan jari kelingking pula!

Aku tidak tahu bagaimana nasibku setelah ini. Perbedaan umur kami adalah 8 tahun, terlalu jauh bukan? Aku anak SMA penuh realitas kini menjadi seorang… seorang apa aku kini di depan anak SD yang imut namun penuh kelicikan?

Sakura tertawa menyeramkan. "Hihihi… Sasuke-_sensei_ janji tetaplah janji."

Kuhela nafas pasrah, tak ada gunanya berdebat. "Baiklah." Aku tersenyum maklum kemudian disambut dengan pelukan heboh dari Sakura disertai sorakan-sorakan anak-anak.

Kalau begini tidak apa menjadi pedofil, deh. Asal mendapatkan isteri yang imut seperti dirinya tak masalah. Kutunggu sepuluh tahun lagi. Tidak ada salahnya, kan menjadi pedofil jika Sakuralah yang menjadi kekasihku atau calon istriku?

.

.

.

**OWARI**

.

.

.

**Arena Bacotan Ceria**

**Tentang BTC: **sebenarnya konsep awalnya bukan seperti ini, dan lagi sudah hampir mepet aku baru mengupload fanfic ini. Aku senang bisa berpartisipasi untuk tahun ini. Terima kasih kepada keluarga SSL yang mengikuti BTC ini :3

**Bukan Kisah Kita:** kemarin aku benar-benar telat update, dan kemungkinan akan diupdate kembali sebelum lebaran. Tenang saja, sebelum aku sibuk memulai skripsi dan ga terlalu sibuk puasa ini. Terima kasih telah membaca BKK dan selalu mensuport-ku!

**Akai Ito: **aku ga nyangka masih ada yang menunggu fanfic itu, kemungkinan akan diupdate minggu besok tapi tidak jadi. Maka akan kubarengi lagi dengan BKK. Lagian AI itu ada adegan mesumnya nanti mana bisa puasa aku berimajinasi kaya begitu, kan? Hihi…

**5 centimeters per second:**__karena ga biasa bikin cinta yang ga menyedihkan aku jadi bingung, tapi nanti di chapter 2 akan ada GaaSaku lebih banyak dikit. Bagi yang menunggu bersabar saja ya, aku ga biasa soalnya kalau bukan yang hurt/comfort/angst hehehe…

**Terima kasih telah membacanya!**

**Words without Disclaimer and ABC: 3880 words**


End file.
